Nikki And The Walking Dead
by LucyLuLuLove
Summary: Nikki And The Gang Have To Face Off Challenges During An Apocalyptic.
1. Nikki

Nichole Fiona Arlene Furtondo Grimes

"Nikki"

Age: 19.

D.O.B: July 4th 1991

I try ever day all day to impress Shane Walsh, His police officer...the hottest one I know. ;) But he probably doesn't like me like that but we are very intimate. Shane took me in .I'm 19 and I still live at home. ;).Once about a 2 or 3 weeks ago I lost my purity to Shane, We were drunk we don't talk much of it but ya I'm pregnant and I haven't told him yet I'm not showing thank god .

There's this girl named Lori. Me and Lori are bff we know each other maybe 8 or 10 years here know. She has a son Named Carl only nine with my brother Rick and his my only family. I'm the god mother to little Carl grimes. I love him like my own .Lori knows I have this crush on Shane.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One.

The day before rick got shot.

Carl's ninth birthday

It's was one of those days at work. I'm a nurse at the hospital .I graduated high school a year back. I was sitting at my desk as I recall ,flieing and recycling old paperwork, and taking calls as usually, There's a big flu going around town , Supposed to be bad what I hear from Lori my brother Rick's wife .

"Hey Nikki!" My name was called stopping me in my train of thought by a female. I looked up and there where my two favorite people, Lori and the birthday boy. Lori looked at her watch and tapped it mouthing if it was lunch. I shrug then she held three brown bags for lunch. I smiled wide. Leaning over to one of the other Nurses

"Well I'm off to lunch page me if there's an emgerncy" She nodded "Will do" she said with that thick raspy southern voice. Grabbing my coat and taking off "There's the birthday boy! 'I hugged and squeezed little Carl. Ruffling his hair "His getting older everyday "Lori added "Isn't he, Carl ran ahead to a tree with great shade. "So how was work" I asked Lori, as we sat down, "like every day, you?" she asked handing me one of the brown lunch bag.

"Same old same old." I took a bit into my sandwich with a full mouth "I'm glad you guys came I could have died in there!" Lori chuckled and Carl gasped "It was a joke, Hunny" Lori told him and began to eat his corn pudding from last night. We began to laugh and whisper about Carl's birthday tonight. When not one but two ambulance came rushing by. I took a bit into my sandwich and my buzzer went off.

I groaned setting my food down" I'll be back stay put" I ran across the street, into the hospital" What's the 411 !" the nurse from earlier handed me a clipboard I looked at her name tag "Okay betty , where is he" she lead me to him" Hi , I'm nurse Nicki , and you are" flipping through the papers" Bob" he said" Okay bob , did you eat anything , your allergic to .?" ."No" he groaned I put my hand to his forehead" Oh god he has the flu" right there and then he started to foam from the mouth all I could do was call for a doctor!.

5mins Later.

I walked out of the hosptail with a smugged face , I kicked the grass and dirt , I walked to Lori and Carl.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked me . I nodded , I wasn't gonna tell thim that the patient I had just died in front of me because there where no doctors around."Here you go." I smiled and took my half bitten sandwich from Lori's hand .

Carl's Party

I was runnign5 mins late here it is 2:30 and I'm late for my own nephew's party. Runnign the streets of town I stop in my tracks. "Oh god " iyelled I didn't even get the poor kid a gift , What type of an auntie am I !. I looked around , turning around I looked in the window seal to see a jack pack combo action figure I know he wanted this. I looked at the price. "200 dollors!" I looked down at my watch now two mins late.

I ran in and bought it just before the lady behind got to it

Beep Beep

I stuffed the gift in my bag, It was dear God.

The love of my life since 5th grade, Shane Walsh

"Your late"

"No shit"he grinned

"Need a rid-" I jumped in his car before he could

….

We knocked on the door we could hear the kids in the back. I turned to Shane waiting for someon to open the door " You think thee'll notice" right then and there " What the hell, took you so long" Rick grabbed me into the house" Oh shut it Rick" Hanging my coat on, I heard heel's clicking lori came in"We had to cut to the clowns , waiting for you missy" we all joined into the backyard.


End file.
